FIG. 1 shows an outdoor volleyball court 100. The typical court is a rectangular area about 9 meters (29.53 feet) in width by 18 meters (59.06 feet) in length, outlined by perimeter court boundary 101 and bisected by a net 102. Often, the court perimeter boundary 101 is formed by a flexible rope or tape, anchored to the ground at the corners. The flexible perimeter boundary material aids in play because motion of the boundary when it is hit by a falling ball makes it easy to determine whether a ball has fallen in bounds or out of bounds.
Different volleyball organizations may use somewhat different court sizes. For example, outdoor professional beach volleyball in the United States is often played on a court that is 8×16 meters (26.25 by 52.49 feet).
In any case, the court perimeter boundary 101 should outline a rectangle, each corner forming a right angle. If the figure formed by the perimeter boundary 101 is not an accurate rectangle, for example if the figure is a parallelogram or other shape, the game may be made more difficult or unfair.